dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Earthling
Daizenshuu 4, pp. 64-67 are the primary inhabitants of Earth and are the dominant sentient species of the planet. Compared to several other species in the galaxy, the society of Earthlings on Earth was relatively partially evolved during the main Dragon Ball series, as both Jaco TeirimentenpibosshiJaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 4 pp. 3, Vegeta ,Dragon Ball chapter 267 pp. 8 and even Gine. Dragon Ball Minus pp. 11 Alongside Saiyans, the Human race was among one of the first races to debut in the Dragon Ball series, making their appearance through Son Goku in the first chapter of the manga, and they have maintained a vital role in the series since their introduction. There are three types of Earthlings: , , and . History Overview Life Cycle The human life cycle has not been explicitly explored or detailed throughout the series. However, despite their physical appearances to Saiyans, the Human race ages far quicker and their strength wanes as they age. This is most notable when a Saiyan and Human of similar ages stand side-by-side; the differences in ages as the Human advances in years are noticeable.Dragon Ball chapter 518 pp. 1 As a Human ages, their skin gains wrinkles, and their hair either recedes, turns gray, or both.Dragon Ball chapter 518 Title Page Military & Social Structure Serving under the King of Nations, the king that rules over the world, the Earth does indeed have their own military force. From Age 804 and beyond, the Human race, due to Son Gohan's book, Groundbreaking Science, have begun to place more emphasis on martial arts. Due to the multitude of martial arts schools that have cropped up over the years since the Dragon Team had their adventures, Earthlings are beginning to take foothold as a race of warriors.Dragon Ball Online official timeline Personality Breeding with Saiyans (center), Son Goten (right), Trunks (left)]] Saiyans and Earthlings have compatible reproductive systems; a fact that became necessary and fortunate to the survival of the Saiyan race when all female Saiyans were exterminated in the destruction of Planet Vegeta. A hybrid is referred to as a ,Daizenshuu 4 pages 40-41, and are noted to have far more potential power than a full-blooded counterpart; Gohan is a prime example of this, being far stronger than his father ever was at the same age when he was a child. Trunks and Goten, even at the ages of 10 and 9, were noted to be about as strong as Freeza''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!; precisely which level of Freeza isn't certain, but it doesn't diminish the remarkable nature of the feat. At the ages of 7 and 8, Goten and Trunks were the earliest known Super Saiyans in living history, and both appeared to achieve the form with relative ease.''Dragon Ball chapter 427 pp. 8 The potential power of a half-blood Saiyan, however, can be held in check by the fact that they lack the fighting drive so commonly seen in full-blooded Saiyans. The tends to vary between hybrids as much as personality varies between any individual, however; in their childhood, both Goten and Trunks tended to be as eager to fight as a typical Saiyan, referring to their battles as "games" and treating them as such.Dragon Ball chapter 427 pp. 14 Gohan, on the other hand, was a peaceful boy who was borderline pacifistic, outright refusing to kill even someone as terrible as Cell until pushed to the edge. Personality-wise, a Saiyan-Hybrid tends to give into bouts of anger far easier than a full-blooded Saiyan does. While rage is an aspect of every Saiyan, and a major component to their powers, it takes far less to set off a half-breed than a full-blooded Saiyan. Between the ages of four and five, Son Gohan would lapse into immense rages during the many fights he was in, and these rages would boost his power to incredible levels, leading to surprising feats from such a young child. Goten, upon seeing his mother killed by an irate Super Bū, became enraged enough to attack without a second thought before being held back by Piccolo; the young boy would later take his anger and turn it into a tool to motivation his training within the Room of Spirit and Time. As Saiyans are physically identical to Earthlings, a half-breed Saiyan has no trouble blending in with the general populace. While uncommon, half-breeds can be born with tails; Son Gohan was the only example of a half-breed born with a Saiyan tail, and it is unknown if Goten, Trunks, or Bra had tails at birth. Growth-wise, a half-breed appears to have varying and erratic growth periods, much like a full-blood. At age 9, during the Cell Game, Gohan was already muscularly built and fairly tall, resembling a Human in their early teens, rather than a prepubescent child. Goten and Trunks, however, are the opposite; at the ages of 11 and 12''Dragon Ball Z: God and God'' had barely grown at all (physically or personality wise) in three years, growing much more like a full-blooded Saiyan would. Pan, the only known example of a quarter-Saiyan hybrid, was capable of flying around the entire planet at the age of 4 with little to no issue''Dragon Ball'' chapter 519 pp. 4 and was even making a game out of it to beat her best times. Goku described her as being a determined child, but what this says on the personality aspects of a quarter-Saiyan hybrid remains unknown; Pan's eagerness to fight could have simply been a byproduct from being raised around Goku. Even at this age, the girl was stronger than the average adult human male, capable of knocking a man out with only a single slap and a kick.Dragon Ball chapter 520 pp. 4-5. The capabilities of Saiyan hybrids beyond this point have not been shown. By Age 1,000, the Saiyan race had dissolved entirely in the Human race; pure-blooded Saiyans had become extinct, but a select few members of the Human race possessed the capabilities of their Saiyan ancestors. It was at this point that the Saiyans had truly vanished, but continued on as a legacy in the spirit of Earth's inhabitants.Dragon Ball Online official timeline by Akira Toriyama Appearance Human-type Earthling Humans come in a variety of heights, skin tones, hair colors, and other traits that make individuals unique. Unlike Saiyans — the species Humans share the most similarities with in the known universe — the Human race come in various physical builds, ranging from tall and skinny, short and stocky, and simply fat. Hair comes in varying shades of black, brown, red, lavender, blue, blonde, and many others. Humans who have trained in martial arts, however, typically retain very fit and athletic builds. Tenshinhan, Kuririn, and Yamcha have remained muscular since their debuts, or since they've come of age, and training has only furthered their muscular tone. Videl and Sharpner, typically average Earthlings are martial artists and athletes, retain physically fit appearances that befit their hobbies. Animal-type Earthling Animal-type Earthlings appear as intelligent, anthropomorphic animals who typically walk upright like a human, are fully capable of speaking, expressing emotions in the same way that humans do, and, in general, are accepted into the population of Earth without any real question to their existence. Many even wear clothes and can wield weapons. As with Human-type Earthlings, the Animal-type Earthlings come in numerous variations, and almost all are based off of species of animals; tigers, pigs, cats, dogs, and rabbits are simply some of the examples of Animal-type Earthlings that populate the planet. Notably, some of these Animal-types can come to possess unique abilities; Oolong and Puar with their ability to shapeshift''Dragon Ball'' chapter 5, and Monster Carrot with his ability to turn anyone he touches into a carrot.Dragon Ball chapter 17 As the series continued, Animal-type Earthlings seemed to diminish in number, appearing less frequently, but never vanishing entirely from the series as a whole. Monster-type Earthling Monster-type Earthling is a blanket term for Earthlings that don't fit the other classifications. These Earthlings are as sentient as the other types, and appear to be monsters from classic stories; vampires, mummies, demons, and even imp-like creatures. These Earthlings perhaps come in the most varied of thhe Earthling types, as they lack a recurring 'theme' to keep them from resembling another. These Earthlings have been shown the least in the series, but Monster-type Earthlings appear to come across enhanced abilities the easiest. Abilities Ki affinity Transformations , a Saiyan-Human hybrid, as a Super Saiyan.]] On their own, Earthlings don't possess any remarkable transformations of their own. However, Human-type Earthlings that possess Saiyan blood also acquire the potential to utilize the transformations unique to the Saiyan race. In the manga, these Human-Saiyan hybrids have shown the potential to utilize each and every Saiyan transformation shown in the manga. Each transformation grants the individual a varying increase in power. The first, and foremost, of these transformations, is the ability utilize the Giant Monkey Transformation. Human-Saiyan hybrids that still possess a tail, as seen with Son Gohan, can become a Giant Monkey under the influence of either the Full Moon, or the Power Ball. This transformation comes with a tenfold power increase. The next form is known as the Super Saiyan, passed down in ancient Saiyan folklore as the ultimate fighter. Human-Saiyan hybrids appear to have an ease of access to this form, as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all achieved the form far earlier than their fathers. Human-Saiyan Hybrids have also been seen accessing the mortal variations of Super Saiyan; Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, as well as the two enhanced variations and the mastered state. As of Age 1,000, Saiyan blood has spread throughout the Human race, with the Saiyans becoming extinct; this Saiyan blood gives the Earthlings potential to become a Super Saiyan, making the transformation finally the property of the Earthlings, existing as a legacy to the former Saiyan race. In Other Media In Video Games Trivia References Category:Species